Unplanned Waiting
by nOu.54
Summary: Naruto mencintai Sakura, Sakura mencintai Sasuke, sementara Sasuke entah dia mencintai siapa. Tapi itu dulu sekarang, Sakura bertunangan dengan Gaara, Sasuke bertunangan dengan Hinata dan Naruto menunggu kisah cinta segitiga sahabatnya berakhir. Kesempatan yang Hilang Versi Sasusaku Naruto. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Shin2054

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha dan Gaara Sabaku

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU nikmati cerita apa adanya.

.

Shin2054 presents

.

"_Hai Sakura, lihat..!"_

_Sakura menengok dilihatnya bocah laki-laki memangilnya. Menaikan sudut bibirnya, Sakura menutup buku yang ada dipangkuannya, Sasuke sahabatnya sedang berjalan semangat menghampirinya. Duduk dibawah pohon sakura, Sasuke menjajarkan posisinya . _

_Membuka kantung plastik yang dibawanya Sasuke dengan seenak hati mengeluarkan dan Melilitkan kalung berbandul batu emerald dileher jenjang sahabat prempuannya. Sakura hanya bisa diam, pandangan matanya masih asyik menjelajahi wajah tampan temannya itu. Bersemu merah Sakura menundukan kepalanya. _

"_Selamat ulangtahun" kata Sasuke, dipeluknya sahabat perempuan yang dikasihinya itu. _

"_dan tetaplah disampingku." lanjutnya lirih yang masih dapat didengar Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menangapi. Dia tak menyadari perkataan dari bocah dua belas tahun ini akan menjadi bumerang dalam hidupnya nanti._

Mempersembahkan

Unplanned Waiting

~Kesempatan yang Hilang Versi Sasusaku~

Bagian 1

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Sakura terbangun dari tidur siangnya, mengejabkan mata Sakura menggerutu kelalaiannya yang kembali lagi tertidur dimeja kerjanya. Hal buruk baginya, mimpi itu datang lagi, salah! ini bukan mimpi melainkan kilasan masa lalu yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Masa lalu dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya, cinta pertamanya, sekaligus sahabat baiknya Sasuke.

Membasuh muka diwastafel ruang kerjanya, Sakura mendesak lelah. Ingatkan padanya untuk menemui sang kekasih setelah selesai memeriksa pasien-pasiennya. Mengambil _stetoskop_nya Sakura berjalan menuju ruang inap para pasiennya.

Membuka pintu kamar nomer 203, dilihatnya seorang pemuda pucat dengan baju rumah sakit lengkap. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda dihadapannya sedang bergelut asik dengan kertas-kertasnya. Melangkah mendekat, Sakura mengelus bahu sang pasien.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Eh?"

Tanya Sakura matanya menjelajah setiap inci wajah pria tersebut. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum menangapi.

"Kurasa iya, jika kau tetap disini menemaniku!" pintanya.

"Gaara..!"

Sakura mendesak lelah. Sabaku Gaara nama pria itu. Pria yang dijumpainya sepuluh tahun lalu, teman semasa high school dulu. Sakura tersenyum hangat, dia sungguh tak menyangka pria yang ada didepannya itu akan menjadi tunangannya.

Mengingat perjuangan keras Gaara mendapatkanya Sakura mendengus geli, baginya Gaara adalah sosok yang gigih. Pemuda yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar tak tau malu dan pantang menyerah. Dengan sikap dingin dan juga wajah tampannya, Gaara termasuk incaran kaum hawa diluar sana.

Jika diingat berbagai penolakan selalu dilayangkan Sakura pada Gaara, itu semua tak mampu melumpuhkan semangat pria itu untuk tetap mendapatkan dirinya. Tiga bulan sekali pemuda tampan itu mendatangi tempat tinggalnya, berdiri dipintu masuk sambil membawakan sebuah bunga mawar untuknya. Bagaimana Sakura tak luluh jika setiap hari Gaara selalu bersamanya, menemani dan juga membisikkan kata-kata cinta penuh pujian padanya.

Bukan itu alasanya untuk menerima Gaara menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi karena Sakura ingin berajak dan ingin mengubur sosok pemuda lain yang tak pernah kembali untuknya. Walaupun awalnya memanfaatkan Gaara untuk melupakan Sasuke, Gaara sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Aku tak apa-apa sungguh. Dan jangan khawatir tentang perasaanku, aku memang terluka tapi aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. "

"Walaupun saat ini kau belum mencintaiku, aku yakin sepenuhnya jika cintamu akan datang untukku suatu hari nanti. Jangan sedih, saat ini cintaku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua."

Ucapan yang disampaikan Gaara saat itu sungguh menohok hati Sakura. Bahkan Sakura sempat menangis kala Gaara mengakhiri ucapannya. Walaupun saat ini Sakura belum mampu melupakan Sasuke dihatinya, tapi dia yakin dia bisa mencintai Gaara lebih dari dia mencintai Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada."

Gaara tersenyum ingatkan dia saat bertemu pertama kali dengan gadisnya itu. Sakura gadis yang cantik dan pintar semua orang tahu dan mengakuinya, tetapi amat jarang yang tau bahwa sosok yang diluar terlihat kuat itu adalah pribadi yang ringkih dan rapuh. Dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, Sakura besar tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtua kandungnya. Sejak ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut, Sakura berubah menjadi gadis yang penyendiri. Sakura yang ceria dan ingin tahu segala berubah menjadi gadis pendiam.

Sejak pertama melihat Sakura, Gaara tak keberatan dengan masa lalu Sakura yang menyedihkan, bahkan Gaara berambisi membantu Sakura menemukan keceriannya lagi. Yang Gaara tau tentang Sakura, gadis itu selalu mengangap Naruto sebagai keluarganya. Pemuda pirang yang dulu ditindasnya karena kedekatanya dengan Sakura.

"Tak apa, duduklah!"

Kata Gaara sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Disingkirkannya kumpulan berkas yang baru datang dari kantornya. Sakura memulai sesi pemeriksanya, diletakkan _stetoskop_nya didada Gaara. Ditelusuri irama jantung tunanganya itu.

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat?"

Tangannya menyentuh leher Gaara, memastikan suhu tubuh Gaara tidak naik lagi. Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Gaara, tapi sebelum tangannya benar-benar menjauh, tangan Gaara terlebih dahulu menariknya. Diletakkan tangan Sakura tepat didadanya.

"Mungkin karena ada kau disini."

Gaara tak berbohong, saat pertama kali melihat Sakura ditahun awal bersekolah jantungnya tak hentinya berdetak lebih cepat jika dia melihat Sakura. Senyum tulus terpampang apik diwajah tampan Gaara. Ingin rasanya Sakura megabaikan perkataan tunanganya itu, tapi terlambat rona merah sudah menjalar keseluruh bagian wajah Sakura. Ditundukkan wajah cantiknya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah itu.

Sejujurnya Sakura juga tak tahu entah sejak kapan dia menerima keberadaan Gaara disisinya. Hatinya masih sama, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke, tetapi dengan berlalunya waktu perasaan dengan Gaara pun ikut berkembang. Mungkin tak sebesar perasaanya pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa dia mampu mencintai dan membahagiakan Gaara.

"Besok ayo kita kencan!"

Ajak Gaara, terakhir mereka kencan adalah sejak kecalakaan yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang berbaring dirumah sakit ini. Peristiwa yang membuatnya kehilangan hampir separuh dari usus kecilnya. Menyedihkan, tapi Gaara sama sekali tak sedih! asal ada Sakura disisihnya Gaara akan kuat merasakan rasa sakit sesakit apapun.

"Kau tak boleh sembarang keluar, aku tak mau kau terinfeksi lagi Gaara!"

Gaara tersenyum, dia selalu menikmati saat Sakura selalu khawatir padanya. Walaupun sulit untuk diterima, hidupnya hanya tergantung pada cairan infus saja, bahkan dia sama sekali tak boleh menkonsumi makanan yang biasa dia santap. Daya tahan tubuhnya juga menurun sejak kecelakaan itu, semua aktifitasnya berhenti. Berbaring adalah salah satu kegiatanya setiap hari, bosan tapi tak ada pilihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku janji!"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu benar-benar merubah hubungan mereka. Gaara hanya dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit jika ada keperluan medesak, satu sampai dua hari asal dia benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya. Tapi peristiwa dua bulan lalu lah yang membuat Sakura tak tenang. Saat peluncuran produk terbaru perusahaa keluarga Gaara, dia harus menelan pil pahit. Gaara terkena infeksi dan otomatis Sakura sama sekali tak memperbolehkan Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit lagi.

Pekerjaan pun dilakukan Gaara dirumah sakit, satu prangkat komputer beserta tetek bengek peralatan kerjannya. Pihak rumah sakit memperbolehkan itu tetapi Sakura tidak, alasanya dia tak mau Gaara kelelahan dan jatuh sakit lagi.

"Gaara, aku berjanji semuanya akan kembali. Kau akan sembuh!"

"Sakura, aku tak pernah bisa sembuh.."

Kata Gaara lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura mengiyakan, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan donor usus kecil, Gaara sudah menunggu donor itu lebih dari satu tahun. Setelah mendapatkan donor pun kehidupan Gaara tak kembali normal, dia tetap akan rentang akan penyakit. Satu fakta yang tak terlupakan, hidup Gaara tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

"Istiratlah! aku akan menemuimu saat makan malam nanti.."

"Iya aku menunggumu."

Dikecupnya pipi pucat Gaara, Sakura mulai beranjak dari ruangan inap itu. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sakura menyempatkan untuk memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Dibelakang pintu ruangan Gaara, Sakura masih berdiri mematung.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu Gaara, aku janji padamu!"

~0.0~

_Bruk _

"Itai..sakit"

Sakura mengusap kepalanya, ditengoknya sang tersangka pemukulan itu. Deidara! siapa lagi kalo bukan pria itu, Residen Senior didevisinya. Deidara hanya meringis menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Berhentilah mengganguku, Dei _sanpai_!"

"Kau Cukup Dei-_Kun_ saja Sakura_-chan_!"

Inilah yang Sakura tak suka dari _sanpai_nya itu, pemuda itu benar-benar tak merasa malu mengumbar _kemesraan_ didepan umum. Deidara, pria yang digembar-gemborkan mempunyai perasaan istimewa padanya. Hampir seluruh orang dirumah sakit ini tahu tentang itu, bahkan Deidara tak merasa tergangu dengan pertunangan Sakura. Seolah tak peduli dengan fakta itu Deidara tetap saja selalu berusaha. Sebelum janur kuning melengkung kesempatan tetap masih ada bukan? Itulah semboyan dari pria penyuka mercon itu.

Deidara merangkul pundak Sakura, dibawanya gadis itu masuk keruangan mereka.

"Dei-_sanpai_, berhentilah mengganguku sebelum profesor Tsunade menyuruhmu keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Ancam Sakura, tapi percuma pria itu tak akan pernah melepaskannya sebelum Tsunade benar-benar mengusirnya. Menghelai nafas bosan Hanji duduk dikursinya.

"Apa kau jaga malam ini Sakura?"

"Tidak."

"Mau makan malam denganku?"

"Aku sudah ada janji."

"Sakura, kau tau?"

"Hn?"

"Kau cantik,"

_Brukk _

"Itai..." pekik Deidara.

Tepat dibelakang Deidara, Tsunade memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas yang dibawa. Tsunade mendesak lelah, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pria asuhanya itu, padahal pria itu tahu benar kalau Sakura sudah bertunangan. Sudah tahu begitu tetap saja Deidara masih merayu Sakura. Benar-benar berani.

"Berhenti menggangu Sakura, dan periksa kembali keadaan pasienmu, cepat!"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi.." Deidara beralasan.

"Benarkah? Kalo begitu bantu nona Yamanaka menangani pasiennya!" Bentak Tsunade.

Pria itu terjungkal dari kursinya mendengar mentornya berteriak padanya. Tidak baik membuat mentornya marah, bisa-bisa kau akan ditugaskan jaga malam selama satu bulan penuh. Mendesak pasrah Deidara keluar menyusul juniornya itu.

"Sakura ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, masuk keruanganku!"

Sakura hanya mengagukan kepalanya dan mengikuti gurunya itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Didalam ruangan itu Sakura terpaku, dia pernah masuk kerungan ini sebelumnya tapi decak kagum masih saja terucap dibibirnya kala melihat berbagai penghargaan yang didapatkan oleh mentornya itu.

"Sakura, aku dengar kau sedang mendalami kasus transplantasi usus halus. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu bersyukurlah, karena kawan lamaku akan membantumu!"

"Maksud profesor?"

"Aku akan merekomandikanmu untuk belajar darinya setelah dia kembali dari Amerika. Dia pernah melakukan transplantasi usus sebelumnya dan kau bisa berkonsultasi tentang tunanganmu padanya."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, perkataan mentornya itu sangat membantunya. Harapan Sakura untuk melihat tunanganya sembuh bukan mimpi lagi. Tak bisa mengerti ternyata profesor yang terkenal hobi minum itu mau membantunya.

"Profesor terimakasih.."

~0.0~

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat salah satu pasienya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya. Naruto tersenyum diulurkan tanggannya pada Sakura.

"Apa kabar Sakura-chan..?"

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, duduk manis dibangku koridor rumah sakit. Sakura menyodorkan kopi hangat kearah Naruto, dan menyesap kopi yang ada ditangannya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura memulai. Rauk wajahnya penasaran, menunggu sahabat pirangnya menjawab. Sakura tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, jarang sekali Naruto berkunjung kerumah sakit. Jika ada hal yang mendesak saja dia baru mendatanginya.

"Naruto."

Sakura memandang Naruto. Ditundukannya wajahnya dalam-dalam, Naruto mengambil nafas.

"Sasuke kembali."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak sahabat yang merangkap cinta pertamanya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang tanpa diminta dia kembali dan mengusik kehidupan Sakura lagi.

"Naruto," Kata Sakura lirih

"Kau lupa aku sudah bertunangan, itu tak akan berpengaruh padaku!" suaranya bergetar, menyimpan kepedihan yang tak kunjung mereda yang baru saja menusuk bagian terdalam hatinya.

"Dia akan menikah dengan Hyuga Hinata."

Sakura terdiam, sekali lagi sebuah kejutan yang amat memilukan hatinya dihari ini. Wajahnya semakin menunduk, seakan tak mau lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terluka didepan sahabatnya.

"Sakura,"

Naruto meremas bahu Sakura memberikan kekuatan bagi sahabatanya itu. Naruto tahu ini akan sia-sia, tapi tak ada pilihan lagi, Sakura harus tahu dari mulutnya sendiri bahwa Sasuke sahabatnya yang ditunggu selama bertahun-tahun telah kembali.

"Eh, aku harus pergi. Pasienku menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sakura pergi meniggalkanya. Naruto teramat tahu Sakura hanya perlu sendirian saat ini. Mendesak lelah Naruto berharap jika masalah cinta segi banyak kehidupan mereka berakhir. Memandang kearah jendela, Naruto mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Gaara.

"Kau benar Gaara, Sakura masih amat mencintainya." Gumannya entah pada siapa.

~0.0~

Disudut tempat kerjanya Sakura terduduk lesu, para _sanpai_nya saat ini sedang asyik makan malam diluar merayakan keberhasilan operasi pagi tadi. Pandangnya tertuju ketaman belakang rumah sakit dimana dirinya berada. Bayang-banyang percakapan dengan Naruto kemarin masih saja muncul dibenaknya.

Semuanya sudah jelas bagi Sakura dari awal, bahwa Sasuke bukan miliknya dan disisihnya sekarang ada Gaara. Memorinya mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam ketika dia, Naruto dan Sasuke bersama. Mereka berbagi kebahagian, kesedihan bahkan berbagi perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Naruto mencintai Sakura, Sakura mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke entah dia mencintai siapa.

Hinata Hyuga.

Gadis itu yang diingatnya dulu sangat menyukai sipemalas Naruto kini akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura sesak. _Bahkan Hinata tak tau apa-apa tentang Sasuke_.

"Hn"

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara tegas nan lembut itu membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya didepan pintu masuk ruangan meraka bekerja terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Profesor.."

"Memikirkan Gaara, jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja!" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Oh iya Sakura, besok kau ikut aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku. Dia yang akan membantumu dalam kasus yang dialami tunanganmu. Jam tujuh malam jangan lupa!" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk, merasa berterimkasih pada profesornya itu.

"Sekali lagi Terimakasih Profesor!"

~0.0~

"Makan yang banyak!"

Kata Gaara sambil meletakkan lauk dimangkuk Sakura. Mereka berada dikamar rawat Gaara saat ini. Saat jam makan siang berbunyi, Sakura sudah tepat berdiri didepan kamar inap tunanganya itu, inilah bentuk perhatian Sakura untuk Gaara. Mengantikan waktu yang dilewati Gaara untuk menunggunya.

"Terimakasih,"

Kata Sakura sambil mengunyah makanannya. Semenjak Gaara dirawat dirumah sakit, Sakura berusaha untuk berada disisi Gaara lebih lama. Bahkan setelah jam kerja Sakura habis, dia akan menunggui Gaara. Boleh dikatakan Sakura hanya pulang sekedar untuk mandi dan berganti baju saja.

Gaara memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh tunanganya, apa mata Gaara yang kurang tajam atau memang kenyataan bahwa Sakura terlihat lebih kurus.

"Kau semakin kurus Sakura!"

"Benarkah, baguslah kalo begitu jadi aku tak perlu diet lagi saat pernikahan kita"

Jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dua buah sumpit melayang kearah jidat indahnya.

"Itai, sakit Gaara!"

Pekik Sakura, Gaara hanya terkikik melihat tingkah konyol tunanganya itu. Tak mudah membuat Sakura tampak koyol dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang mau menikah dengan gadis cungkring sepertimu!"

"Apa!kau serius, baiklah batalkan pernikahan kita!" ancam Sakura.

Rauk wajah Gaara berubah.

"Dasar!bahkan tanggal pernikahan kita saja belum ditetapkan. _Baka_!"

Sakura terdiam, ditanggalkanya sumpit yang dipenganginya. Dibikai pipi tunanganya dengan kedua tanganya. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir Gaara lembut, ditatapnya mata Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Kita akan menikah setelah operasimu Gaara!" Lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apakah saat itu aku masih tetap disisihmu?"

Sakura terdiam, Gaara benar apakah waktu itu akan datang. Dimana mereka akan berjajar didepan altar mengucap janji sehidup semati sebagai suami istri.

"Gaara, tolong! Jangan memulai percakapan yang tak bisa kita akhiri." senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya.

Gaara masih terdiam, memang tak akan ada akhirnya jika mereka membahas masalah ini. Dan Gaara sadar jika hidupnya hanya tergantung pada orang yang mau mendonorkan Usus untuknya. Dan kapan waktu itu akan datang? menanti itu ibarat menunggu matahari bersinar cerah dimusim dingin, mustahil.

Diremasnya tangan tunagannya itu, sejujurnya Gaara benci melihat wajah Sakura yang sedih karenanya. Dia ingin Sakura bahagia bersama atau tanpanya.

"Aku akan kuat untuk kita, dan masa depan kita Sakura!" senyum tulus menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Terimakasih Gaara."

Sakura medaratkan kepalanya kedada Gaara. Menyesap lebih aroma maskulin dari tubuh tunangannya itu, seolah-olah dia tak akan menghirupnya lagi. Gaara mempererat pelukannya diciumnya puncuk kepala Sakura. Gaara berdoa semoga meraka akan tetap seperti ini, bersama dalam suka dan duka.

~0.0~

Meminum _ocha_nya Sakura menghelai nafas gusar, disebuah restoran tradisional jepang kini dia berada. Dua jam lalu Tsunade menyuruhnya datang kesini bersamanya. Dihadapanya seorang pria paruh baya sedang asyik berbincang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Tsunade dan juga kenalanya dokter Orochimaru.

Cukup menyenangkan berbincang dengan Orochimaru. Pria paruh bawa itu sosok yang menyenangkan. Sunguh mengambarkan sosok seorang ayah yang tak pernah Sakura miliki.

"Jadi, kapan tunanganmu akan melakukan oprasi Sakura-chan?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, bapak yang satu ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dengan usia yang sudah hampir setengah abad, dengan rambut panjang dan mata yang identik dengan ular mengesankan posisinya yang tak biasa didunia medis dunia.

"Saya belum tau persis, yang pasti kami sedang menunggu donor."

"Semangatlah, Tuhan maha adil sayang."

Kata-kata itu bagai tambahan energi untuk Sakura. Tak biasa dia mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu tulus dari orang asing seperti Orochimaru.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan pewarismu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tch, anak itu semakin lama semakin membuatku gila dengan tingkahnya itu!"

"Kudengar dia akan menikah, siapa gerangan gadis yang beruntung itu"

Orochimaru mengambil nafas, diambilnya gelas disampingnya. "Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku lebih suka jika Sakura-_chan_ menjadi menantuku."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penuturan Orochimaru. Dan beberapa detik kemudian suara tawa Tsunade mengelegar dirungan tersebut.

"hahaha... kau benar jika aku punya anak laki-laki pasti aku akan meningkahkan Sakura dengannya. Sakura adalah menantu idaman.."

"Ya, andai aku memiliki dua anak laki-laki kuharap kau jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka." Canda Orochimaru, dan beberapa detik kemudia suara tawa meluncur dari keduanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung menangapi.

Melewatkan tiga jam hanya untuk makan malam dan juga mengobrol ternyata dilewatkan Sakura begitu cepat. Obrolan yang terjadi begitu nyaman baginya, dia sama sekali tak diremehkan walapun setatusnya hanya sebagai dokter residen junior dan juga seorang wanita.

Mengatar Orochimaru kedepan pintu Restoran, Sakura menyesali keputusannya. Didepan pintu restoran seorang pemuda beriris obsidian itu menunggu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Sakura terpaku, semuanya begitu nyata baginya. Rambut, mata dan bibir itu yang selalu Sakura rindukan berada didepannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Itu dia, Sasuke pewarisku."

Benar-benar bodoh maki Sakura!Sasuke, walaupun Sakura mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, sama sekali Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya. Yang dia ingat Sasuke selalu marah jika ditanya tentang keluarganya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sasuke, Oh ya perkenalkan gadis cantik ini." pandanganya tak beralih dari mata Sakura.

"Dia Sakura Haruno dan Sakura-chan perkenalkan ini pewarisku Sasuke." kata Orochimaru tersenyum sumpringah.

"Sakura Haruno."

Kata Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Balasnya singkat, sekejap dalam matanya terdapat kekecewaan yang cukup mendalam. _Kau tak mengingatku Sasuke?._

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Fic pertama Sasusakugaa, cinta segitiga yang secara gamblang tau siapa pemenangnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?

Salam

Meow ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Shin2054

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha & Gaara Sabaku

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU nikmati cerita apa adanya.

.

Shin2054 presents

.

"_..maafkan aku."Mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Sakura, Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya. _

_Mereka sekarang berada di gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga dengan kondisi Sakura yang sangat mengenaskan. Tadi setelah jam olah raga selesai, Sakura disekap oleh kawanan gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans pemuda itu. Sakura disiram dengan air dingin dan rambut panjang indahnya dipotong paksa. Bukan itu saja saat ditemukan pemuda itu tubuh Sakura sedang mengigil kedinginan._

"_Sasuke-kun.." semburat merah merajai pipi Sakura. Gadis itu tak percaya Sasuke pemuda yang menjadi penyebab dirinya berada disini baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamnya._

_Mengulurkan tanganya pada Sakura, pemuda berambut like chiken butt itu bergerik marah. Tak disangka sahabatnya itu mengalami peristiwa ini gara-gara kedekatan mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang akrab dengannya._

_Mengendong Sakura di pungungnya, Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju ke luar gedung._

"_Aku akan selalu didekatmu Sakura!."_

"_Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkamu sendiri lagi! Aku janji."ujar Sasuke._

_Sakura tersenyum lebar, dieratkan dekapannya pada tubuh tegap sang sahabat. Meyakini dia tak akan apa-apa dan dia rela mengalami banyak hal yang lebih mengerihkan dari itu lagi asal Sasuke masih setia disampingnya._

"_Terimakasih..."_

Mempersembahkan

Unplanned Waiting

~Kesempatan yang Hilang versi SasuSaku~

Bagian 2

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Sakura terbangun dalam tidurnya, matanya mulai berkedip menyesuikan cahaya pagi yang menerobos masuk kamar inap tunangannya. Mimpi itu datang lagi, kenangan yang di berikan orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkanya.

Mengejabkan mata Sakura menyusuri setiap bagian dari ruangan ini. Putih sangat identik dengan rumah sakit. Ada ranjang yang biasa ditempati Gaara yang hampir setiap malam menjadi tempat mereka tidur. Ada juga seperangkat alat kerja Gaara dan beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang harus Gaara kerjakan.

"Gaara.." pangil Sakura lirih. Tak seperti biasa Sakura tak menemukan Gaara disisinya pagi ini. Turun dari ranjang Sakura bergerak gelisa.

"Mimpi indah Saku?"

Gaara berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, dipakainya kemeja warna merah yang dipadukan dengan celana kain hitam miliknya. Rambutnya masih basah dan juga tak beraturan tapi terlihat seksi dan mempesona. Mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi pada Sakura, Gaara mengacak rambut calon istri masa depannya itu.

Memerah antara terpesona dan juga marah menemukan tunanganya itu begitu rapi dan juga tampan dipagi ini. Mengejabkan mata tak percaya Sakura kembali lagi melihat keadaan tunangannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Menaikan sudut bibirnya, Gaara berusaha menahan kikikan melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah protektif padannya. Duduk disamping dokter cantik itu Gaara mengelus tangan Sakura lembut.

"Jangan khwatir _dear_, aku Cuma sebentar."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Gaara!"

Menarik nafas geli Gaara kembali merapikan barang yang akan dia bawa. Pemuda tampan itu sungguh tahu bagamana cara membuat Sakura cemas.

"Kankuro ingin menunjukan boneka terbarunya. Dia mau pamer padaku!"

"Gaara!"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari pihak rumah sakit _dear_, dan sore nanti kau bisa pastikan aku sudah berbaring disini seperti biasa."

Melangkahkan kakinya tak peduli, Sakura beranjak kekamar mandi. Sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang tunangan. Bayangkan saja siapa yang tak marah jika sang tunangan mengabaikan segala bentuk perhatian darinya.

Khawatir itu jelas tapi ini lebih dari yang dipikirkan. Gaara kembali bertindak semaunya lagi dan Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan kepergiannya.

"Jangan ngambek_ dear_, minggu depan akan ku ajak kau ke pembukaan pameran Kankuro. Aku janji..!" teriak Gaara, memastikan Sakura mendengar itu didalam kamar mandi mereka.

"Aku tak peduli!" balas Sakura geram.

~0.0~

Langkah kakinya bergema dikoridor rumah sakit, sambil memijat pundaknya yang pegal Sakura berjalan menuju keruanganya. Disana dia sudah disambut hangat oleh sahabat blondenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ino?" tanya Sakura galak.

"Sakura aku mencintaimu."

Sakura cengo mendengar penuturan sahabatanya itu. Merasa curiga mendengar kalimat yang hanya hadir setiap kali sahabatnya itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Menyipitkan mata tak percaya Sakura berpura-pura kesal, disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat mereka."Ada apa Ino? Jangan berpura-pura manis padaku!".

Melototi Sakura sejenak, wanita berkawakan langsing itu melipat tangannya.

"Jangan sok menyembunyikan sesuatu Saku.." ujarnya sambil mengedip manja pada Sakura, hal yang selalu dilakukan jika gadis blonde itu menemukan hal yang menarik dari diri sang sahabat.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu _pig_!"

"Sakura sayangku, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari lima belas tahun dan kau tak mungkin kan merahasiakan sesuatu yang menarik dariku!" cicit Ino manja.

Sakura mulai tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabat yang dijuluki ratu gosip itu. Menghembuskan nafas bosan wanita cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke." Ujar sang sahabatnya.

Mata Sakura membulat, tak disangka Ino sahabat yang sedang dekat dengan seorang pengacara ini mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ikut denganku!" perintahnya, wajah Sakura memucat.

Ino mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, diketahuinya bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu seberapa berat pengorbanan Sakura untuk Sasuke dan dia juga tahu betapa besar sahabatnya itu mencintai mantan incarannya waktu di _middle school_ dulu.

Sakura menuju pintu kafetarin yang cukup lengah disore itu. Ditunjuknya satu kursi kosong disudut ruangnyan yang cukup sepi.

"Sakura."

"Hn"

Ino mengengam tangan sahabatnya, pandangnya menyelidik penuh ingin tahu. Jika di perhatikan lagi nampaknya Sakura terpukul akan kehadiran sosok pemuda impiannya. Dilihatnya lingkar mata dan juga garis pipi yang semakin menajam. _Memasakkan diri _itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk mengambarkan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Dia kembali _pig_.." ujarnya ada nada kecewa yang cukup mendalam didalamnya. Sasuke terlalu banyak memakan pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu, lalu.."

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu Ino. Kuharap dia menghilang dan tak akan kembali lagi." Ujarnya gelisah. Menyilankan kakinya Sakura mencoba untuk tenang.

Memandang manik emeraldnya dalam-dalam, Ino menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak menginginkannya lagi jidat?"

Tutur Ino yang mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sakura penasaran. Bergerak gelisah, Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan penuturan sahabatnya. Baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya dan tak tergantikan oleh siapapun, walau saat ini ada Gaara disisinya.

"Aku tak tahu_ Pig_.." cicitnya.

Mengingat Gaara membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Tak sempatasnya dia tak adil, bagaimanapun dia telah bertunangan dengan Gaara. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tak akan berkhianat.

"Sulit bagiku untuk menerima semua ini _pig_! yang pasti sekarang sudah ada Gaara disisiku." Menarik sudut bibirnya Sakura tersenyum, seolah-olah kehidupannya dengan Gaara saat ini sangatlah membahagiakan. Yang hanya disambut pelototan Ino yang tak terima.

"Bohong banget!"

"Udahlah jidat kau boleh menangis kok.." ujar Ino santai yang disodori tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Ino!"

"Aku teramat mengenalmu jidat! Hidupmu tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sosok Sasuke kan? dan aku juga tahu, kalau Sasuke juga begitu. Kalian ditakdirkan buat bersatu.."

"Dia akan menikah _pig_!" pekik Sakura tertahan memotong ucapan Ino. Sangat sulit mengatakan itu pada sahabat blondenya, tapi jika dia tak mengatakannya Ino akan terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal indah masa lalunya bersama Sasuke.

"Tak mungkin..." Ino membulatkan mata tak percaya ada binar-binar kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Itu benar _pig_!"

Menundukkan wajahnya, mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Senyum kecut menghampirinya. " Dia akan menikah! Dan aku membenci diriku yang masih saja menunggunya. Membenci keadaan yang ada padaku yang masih saja masih mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya..."

Kata Sakura lirih, sang sahabat hanya mendengarkan tak mampu berucap. Semua kata-kata untuk menyudutkan sang sahabatnya pun tak mampu keluar dari mulut Ino. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya saat ini. Meremas tangan Sakura lembut Ino menguatkan sahabatnya.

"Gaara.." kata Sakura lirih. "Aku amat berdosa padanya _pig_. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta darinya.." lanjutnya.

~0.0~

Datang di pameran boneka kayu terbaru Kankuro, Pemuda itu tampil mempesona. Baju rumah sakit ditanggalkan olehnya digantikan toksedo hitam mahal pemuda itu tampil menawan.

Gaara menepati janjinya. Setelah melalui debat kursi yang amat panjang akhirnya Sakura harus mengalah dan membiarkan Gaara sekali lagi keluar dari rumah sakit. Kali ini gadis cantik itu ikut dengannya dengan mengunakan dress hijau dan rambut tegelung cantik gadis itu tampil sempurna. Ke ikut serta dirinya kali ini hanya untuk memastikan jika Gaara tak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang mampu melukai tubuh ringkihnya lagi.

Disini mereka berdiri di sebuah galeri mewah di pusat kota Konoha, yang merupakan salah satu galeri terberbesar dan juga termewah di dunia. Berjalan berdampingan pasangan fenomenal itu menyapa kolega dan para tamu undangan.

Tak ada yang menajubkan disini, sama seperti pesta-pesta yang Sakura dan Gaara kunjungi dulu. Hanya ada orang-orang berduit dan juga pecinta seni disini, ada yang saling mengenal, ada juga tak saling mengenal. Mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan patung, boneka dari maestro kayu, master mendunia yang merupakan kakak dari tunanganya Kankuro.

Mengalihkan pandangan tiba-tiba matanya bertemu pandan dengan Sasuke. Tak percaya ditempat ini mereka bertemu kembali. Didepannya Sasuke dan Hinata Hyuga sedang berbincang dengan tamu lain.

Sakura menegang, rasa sesak kembali lagi hingap didadanya. Seharusnya dia tak ikut menghadiri acara ini. Dieratkan gengaman tanganya pada Gaara, Gaara melirik sekilas gadisnya dilihatnya sudu matanya menatap sosok yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan asmara mereka. Didepannya Uchiha Sasuke berdiri.

Tersenyum simpul Hinata menyapa mereka. "Haruno-_san_."

"Hyuga-_san_." Sapa Sakura balik.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, hai Sabaku–_san_ apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik."

Gaara melirik Sasuke tatapannya intens menatap kearah gadisnnya, Sakura. Gaara memperkeras wajahnya, seolah-olah menunjukan ketidak sukaan melihat gadisnya ditatap seintim itu oleh pria lain. Merapatkan pelukanya dipinggang Sakura, Gaara membimbing gadisnya pergi.

"Kurasa aku harus menemui Kankuro dulu. Ayo Saku!"

Menjauhkan calon istrinya dari sisi Sasuke, Gaara berusaha tenang. Dia tak memperhatikan jika Sakura sedang memandangnya cemas. Menengok kewajah sang tunangan Gaara tersentak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedikit pucat Gaara!" membingka wajah tunangannya khawatir Sakura memeriksa keadaan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, dia merasa tersentuh. Tak disangka Sakura lebih memperhatikan dirinya ketimbang pemuda tengil yang menjadi mantan sahabatnya dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja _my love_.." katanya, Gaara membawa tangan Sakura kebibirnya. Di kecupnya kedua tangan halus itu mesra.

"Gaara.."

Sakura merona, tak disangka dihadapan begitu banyak orang seperti ini tunanganya masih saja berbuat manis.

Sementara itu ditengah keruman seseorang memandang pasangan itu sengit. Sasuke pria itu dia mendesis tak suka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Gaara pria pucat itu, rasanya ingin sekali memotong tanganya yang berani memeluk gadis itu di depan matanya. Mungkin jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha, dia tidak akan segan melepaskan tangan itu dari pinggang Sakura dan membawa kabur gadisnya dari tempat itu.

Meneguk kembali cairan berwarna merah, Sasuke membasahi kerongkongannya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada gadis musim semi itu. Geram kembali lagi ketika melihat pertunjukan yang benar-benar mampu melumpuhkan kesadarannya.

_Brengsek!_

Sakura mulai tak nyaman dengan posisinya, dia merasa bahwa pergerakanya di amati oleh seseorang. Dia tersenyum canggung saat menangapi kolega tunangangnya berbincang. Keberadaan Gaara disampinya sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Tangan Gaara yang hangat masih bertengger nyaman di pinggangnya, didekatkan tubuh indahnya kearah Gaara. Aroma Gaara makin terhirup olehnya, menenangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja_ love_?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sang tunangan. Merapatkan dekapannya Sakura mulai gelisah, dia merasa tak nyaman. Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Menjelajahi seisi ruangan, Sakura mencari siapa gerangan orang yang berani mengamatinya.

Obsidian bertemu dengan emerald, tatapan matanya seakan menelanjangi tubuhnya. Terperanjat saat sang Uchiha muda yang menatapnya.

_Sasuke-kun!_

Tatapannya sangat menyeramkan, seakan-akan mampu membunuh siapa saya yang berani menegurnya, tatapan itu juga penuh damba dan pujian cinta yang dilayangkan padanya. Bergerak gelisa, Sakura seolah tak memperdulikan tatapan mendamba pemuda itu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun? Jangan membuatku berharap lebih._

Meminta ijin Gaara untuk ke belakang, Sakura berpamitan. Dia rasa dengan berada dikamar mandi sebentar akan menyegarkan otaknya. Paling tidak untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sasuke yang semakin lama menghilangkan kewarasannya.

Diam-diam pemuda itu mengikuti keberadaan Sakura. Sedikit terhuyung Sasuke berusaha untuk menyetabilkan tubuhnya, terlalu banyak minum ternyata membuat pemilik surai gelap itu mabuk. Menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke berdiri di persinggungan jalan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sakura kaget.

"Hai Sakura?" sapanya seolah tak menyadari keterkejutan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarnya panik.

"Menyapamu.."

Sakura terdiam, kembali lagi melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasa.

"Pergilah..!" perintah Sakura melihat Sasuke yang semakin lama mendekat padanya.

"Kau tak mengucapkan selamat datang padaku?"

Memejamkan mata erat Sakura mencoba bersabar. Dia lelah, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda bodoh yang ada didepannya itu.

"Bukankah semuanya telah berakhir?"

Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. Lelah, sakit dan terlalu banyak luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke terhuyung lemah, ditariknya tangan Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Kau tak merindukanku?"

"Lepas..." ujar Sakura lelah. Berjalan menyeret Sakura ke bagian yang jarang dilalui orang, Sasuke tak memperdulikan penolakan yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke dinding Sasuke menatap manik gadis itu dalam. "Apa yang salah denganku?"

Jengah melihat Sakura yang hanya diam, membuat pemuda itu naik pitam. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu? Sakura meronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Ditolak, Sasuke merasa terhina di lepaskannya tubuh Sakura dari pelukanynya. Gadis itu terhuyung kebelakang membentur tembok, memanfaatkan keadaan di dekapnya tubuh Sakura lagi, kali ini dia menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat dibibir dokter muda itu. Diciumnya bibir ranum itu kasar.

Plak

Sakura menamparnya, air matanya jatuh. Tak disangka mantan sahabatnya itu mampu bertindak kurang ajar padanya. Memandang Sasuke putus asa, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi tangan itu menarik Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sakura terdiam, seakan tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Air matanya mengalir, inilah kata-kata yang amat dirindukannya, ucapan Sasuke yang selalu di ingatnya saat terjaga. Kata-kata yang mampu membawanya pada kebahagian semu yang di ciptakan Sasuke padanya yang mampu membuatnya selalu menunggu Sasukenya kembali.

Mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mulai terbawa oleh ciuman yang memabukan itu. Ciuman itu amat pelan dan dalam, seolah mencurahkan segala kerinduan yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Mereka terbuai dalam pelukan dan ciuman penuh kerinduan, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang bertato ai tak sengaja meyaksikan itu. Orang itu tersenyum, dia terluka dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kau benar Naruto, aku kalah.." gumannya kecewa.

Melangkah pergi meninggalkan sejoli yang masih dimabuk rindu.

~0.0~

Bersambung...

Terimakasih sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite fic ini.

reginalsMe16, Febri Feven, nanda salsabila, CherrySand1, Kumada Chiyu, Iwahashi Hani, kihara, , dan RenArdhika.

**Semoga Gaara-kun bisa sembuh terus nikah sama Saku dan hidup bahagia.** Author g jamin ya, tapi semoga berakhir bahagia :D. **Lanjut! Nie fic SasuSaku ya?** Ini udah lanjut ya, ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. **fic ini cinta segi tiga ya?** Bukan ini bukan cinta segitiga tapi cinta segi banyak. He :D. **Nice fic. Tapi sayang masih banyak typonya say** iya ni g tahu kok kemarin kq kelupaan ngecek lagi ya?#yosh semoga ini g ada typonya lagi. **Ada banyak kata-kata yang gak baku.** Maaf atas ketidak nyaman saat membaca**. Endingnya SasuSaku ya**..kalo masalah ending masih dirahasiakan deh, lihat aja nanti ta ;) **. Apapun yang terjadi harap GaaSaku di ending**. Semoga aja ya.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha & Gaara Sabaku

Rate : T

Warning : Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

_Bersenandung kecil, Sakura memecah kesunyian diantara salju tebal yang menghiasi pekarangan rumah sahabatnya, Naruto. Mereka! Sakura, dan Sasuke yang sedang bertandang ke kediaman Narut, untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah yang di berikan guru killer mereka Anko sensei minggu lalu._

_Bersandar di dekat jendela, Sakura merututi kesalahanya. Andai saja dia menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk membawa jaket tebalnya, mungkin saja Sakura tak kedinginan saat ini. Sakura meliriknya, dia Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang memasukkan kembali kayu bakar didalam perapian, yang menurut Sakura sangat mengemaskan itu._

_Sasuke, pemuda itu kembali lagi merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Memandang ke arah dekat jendela tempatnya berada, pemuda itu mengamati Sakura yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya._

"_Dingin? Kemarilah!" perintahnya pada Sakura. Bergerak malu Sakura membawa tubuhnya merapat dipelukan sang sahabat dekat perapian._

_Memeluk tubuh Sasuke, Sakura mulai menyesap harum tubuh pemuda itu, yang mampu membuatnya merah merona._

"_Dimana Naruto? Lama sekali perginya!" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mendesah sabar. "Dia menjemput paman Iruka. Mungkin mereka sedang terjebak di stasiun, mengingat badai salju sedang terjadi saat ini."_

_Sakura memerah kembali, saat menyadari di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua. "Kau kenapa? Jangan yang berpikir tidak-tidak baka!" ujar Sasuke sambil mejitak kepala sahabatnya. _

_Tersenyum geli Sakura berdiri dari posisinya. "Apa yang kau maksud yang tidak-tidak Sasuke-kun?" pancing Sakura._

_Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dipikirannya. Mengeram jengkel dibawa tubuh Sakura kearahnya. "Diamlah dan tetap seperti ini." ujarnya memeluk pinggang Sakura._

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

"_Hm..Apa lagi?"_

_Sakura terkikik geli. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?" tanya Sakura sok khawatir._

"_Tidak." Jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Benarkah? Coba sini aku priksa.."_

"_Tak perlu!"_

"_Jangan malu.. Aku ini calon dokter lho. Sini aku periksa.." paksa Sakura. Dibawanya Sasuke kepadanya. Bukan memeriksanya, Sakura malah semakin membawa kepala Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Di ciumnya bibir sabahatnya itu cepat._

"_Sakura apa yang kau lakukan!"_

"_Kenapa? Kita sudah sering melakukannya bukankan?"_

"_Kau! Tapi tak disini jugakan!"_

"_Kau tak suka? Baiklah. Jangan cium aku lagi."_

_Sasuke geram, dibawanya tubuh gadisnya itu kepadanya. Direngut bibir itu semakin dalam._

"_Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Sakura sok panik._

"_Apa?"_

_Sakura tersenyum. "Pelan-pelan baka!"_

_Sasuke tergeletak tak disangka sahabatnya itu begitu nakal. Ditariknya tubuh gadis itu, dilahapnya lagi bibir itu rakus, dalam dan dalam tak memperdulikan hujan salju diluar sana yang semakin menebal. _

* * *

Unplanned Waiting

~Kesempatan yang Hilang versi SasuSaku~

Bagian 3

Sasuke mengejabkan mata, pusing itulah hal pertama yang dirasakannya saat dia terbangun. Entah sudah berapa gelas wine yang dia tengguk tadi malam, yang pasti itu membuatnya mabuk. Menyeringai kala pria itu mengingat kembali peristiwa yang dialaminya semalam.

Sakura.

Gadis itu. Sangat jelas di ingatannya, jika tadi malam gadis itu yang membawanya ke sini. Menutup mata Sasuke kembali menyesap aroma vanilla yang menentramkan hati. Wangi yang dia rindukan, wangi yang identik dengan gadis musim semi yang mencuri hatinya sampai saat ini.

Sakura.

Mengingat nama gadis itu, selalu saja memubuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Binar-binar cinta yang selalu merajai hatinya saat dia mengingat sosok gadis itu, gadis yang tak lagi muda, gadis yang tak lagi sama yang ditinggalkannya beberapa tahun silam. Gadis yang sekarang menjelma menjadi wanita cantik dan angun, seorang dokter muda yang mempesona. Sakuranya.

Beranjak bangun Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, mengambil aspirin dan juga air putih yang diletakan disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum kala Sakuranya tak pernah berubah, tetap sama seperti dulu. Menenguk aspirin pemuda itu sedikit menyekit saat melihat memo yang di tulis besar-besar diatas nakas.

_Aku kerja, dipantri sudah kusiapkan sarapan untukmu. _

_Makan dan cepat kau angkat kaki dari apartemenku._

_Letakan kunci dibawah pot katus disaping pintu._

_Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau mengagu hidupku lagi._

_Sakura_

Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Menelusuri setiap sudut dari aparteman kecil milik Sakura, pemuda itu menikmatinya. Dia merasakan keberadaan Sakura disini, seolah-olah dia melihat bayangan Sakura didalam ruangan ini.

Di mana Sakura yang bangun kesiangan, Sakura yang mencoba memasak, Sakura yang sedang asik menonton anime kesukaannya, Sakura saat belajar, bahkan Sasuke membayangkan Sakura saat menangisinya setiap malam.

Ada penyesalan saat Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali saat itu. Dia amat tahu seberapa berharganya dia di hati Sakura. Dulu saja, saat Sasuke menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Jerman bersama sang ayah, Naruto bercerita jika dia, Sakura menangis setiap hari menunggu kepulangannya.

Menunggu digerbang panti asuhan dan menanti kehadiran dirinya untuk mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, hal yang wajar seperti biasanya. Hanya ada dia dan Sakura, walaupun sesekali Naruto ikut bersama. Dan mulai saat itu selama liburan musim panas Sasuke tak mau lagi berkunjung ke Jerman, dia tak mau membuat Sakura menangis merindukannya.

Lalu pertanyaan besar hadir dalam benak pemuda bermanik hitam itu, jika Sakura menangisinya saat dia berlibur ke Jerman selama dua minggu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura saat dia pergi selama ini. Pemuda itu tak bisa membayangkannya.

Sakura.

Tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan. Sasuke kembali menjelajahi kamar itu, berdiri sejenak pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Di depannya berdiri berjejeran bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan Sakura-nya. Ada Sakura dan mendiam kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum cerah, disampingnya bingkai Sakura yang masih kecil sendiri sambil tersenyum manis, ada foto bersama teman-temannya, dan ada satu bingkai foto yang dibiarkan tertutup.

Penasaran diambilnya bingkai foto itu. Sasuke tersenyum, bingkai foto itu memperlihatkan mereka bertiga disana. Foto dimana mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah, dimana diambil sebelum Sasuke pergi. Naruto yang penuh semangat, dirinya yang diam dan Sakura yang memeluk mereka. Sangat manis, mereka terlihat bahagia. Meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali, Sasuke melihat kembali jejeran bingkai foto itu.

Senyumnya menghilang dan tatapannya menajam. Dilihatnya bingkai foto yang baginya itu sebuah kutukan. Menutup bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain, membuat Sasuke meradang.

Dia berjalan keluar dari apartemen kecil Sakura.

_Sial._

* * *

"Sakura-chan..."

Teriak seorang pemuda pirang berambut panjang ke arahnya. Menghela nafas bosan Sakura sekali lagi membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berkoar-koar sesukanya.

"Kencan yuk." Ajaknya sambil mengedipkan manik birunya. Tersenyum ceria pemuda itu meletakkan kaleng jus buah di atas meja teman satu devisinya itu.

"Dei-senpai."

"Iya?"

"Aku sibuk!"

Ujar Sakura sambil melongos pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Senyum bingar itu menghilang digantikan helaan penuh kenelangsaan.

"Sudahlah Dei-sanpai. Cari wanita lain saja." Ujar suara di belakangnya. Menyusul Sakura, gadis pirang itu tersenyum manis pada seniornya itu.

"Gimana kalau kamu saja Ino-chan."

Ino menyengit horor, ditatapnya lagi seniornya itu. "Maaf-maaf saja sanpai. Aku tak tertarik dengan pria macam kau!" Ujar Ino sambil lari terbiri-biri tak mau kena amukan seniornya itu.

"Yamanaka awas saja kau...!"

Mengejar Sakura gadis itu terengah-engah, dia tidak tahu jika nanti dia akan mendapatkan masalah besar dari seniornya itu. Mengerihkan, bayanganya kembali mengingat hal jail yang dilakukan seniornya itu jika pemuda itu marah.

"Hai jidat!"

"Hn.."

"Maniak itu mengerihkan ya. Aku tak tahu jika dia mengejarku juga." Kikik Ino di akhir kata. Merasa tak diperdulikan gadis cantik itu kembali berujar.

"Kau tahu! Kemarin aku melihat Naruto lagi kencan lo.." pancingnya "Pasti kau akan kaget jika tahu dengan siapa dia berkencan. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan lho!"

"Ino_ pig_!"

"Oke-oke aku diam. Bagaimana pestanya tadi malam?"

Mendengus keras, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan sahabatanya.

"Oke ganti topik. Ngomong-ngomong tadi malam Gaara terkena infeksi lagi lho."

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya Sakura terlonjak kaget. Memang sejak tadi malam Sakura sama sekali tak tahu keberadaan tunangannya itu. Beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Gaara namun tak ada jawaban. Berjalan cepat, Sakura berlari menuju kamar sang tunangan.

"Sakura tunggu aku!" pekik Ino yang di hadiahi pelototan tak suka dari Dokter residen senior di koridor.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang perlu aku jelaskan Teme?"

Posisinya masih sama sejak lima belas menit ini, pemuda itu masih menatap sahabatanya tajam. Memiringkan kepalanya, Sasuke berusaha menahan tanganya yang gatal untuk tidak meninju sahabatnya itu.

"Teme.." ujar pemuda pirang yang ada didepannya memelas.

Melipat kakinya pongkah, Sasuke masih saja memperlihatkan tatapan membunuhnya. Tadi pagi setelah meninggalkan apartemen munyil Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghubungi si pirang enerjik ini. Katanya ada yang penting yang perlu Naruto jelaskan.

"Sasu Teme.." sekali lagi kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir manusia pirang satu ini.

"Kau boleh memulai ceritamu Dobe!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura."

Ingin rasanya pemuda pirang itu mati saat itu juga. Bayangkan Sasuke yang murka sudah ada dipelupuk matanya. Jujur Sasuke sama mengerihkanya dengan Anko guru sejarahnya dulu saat marah.

"Dobe.."

"Maafkan aku Teme. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik untukmu. Aku tak berhak menjadi sahabatmu Teme." Ujar Naruto yang hampir menangis.

"Katakan!"

Naruto gugup.

Dia tidak tahu harus menceritakan apa pada Sasuke. Bagi pemuda pirang pecinta olah raga ini, semua masalah percintaan sahabatnya itu sangatlah rumit. Bayangkan saja cinta segi banyak ini tak akan selesai begitu saja hanya dengan menceritakan segala yang dia tahu sejak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Na-ru-to!" pangil Sasuke di buat-buat. Mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda bermanik hitam itu tak sabar.

"kyaaa... Teme.."

Naruto merajuk. Sungguh dia tak akan mampu menceritakan ini semua. Dia takut, dan juga bingung semua tercampur menjadi satu dan mampu membuatnya begitu cemas.

"Atau aku perlu membatalkan itu!"

Ancam Sasuke. Pemuda itu tahu betul bagaimana cara membuat sahabat pirangnya itu berbicara.

"Jangan!"

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan segalanya!"

Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto mulai bercerita. Berawal sejak kedatangnya Gaara di dalam kehidupan Sakura, saat Sasuke pergi. Dan kendornya pengawasan Naruto pada Sakura sejak meninggalnya ayah angkatnya itu beberapa tahun silam. Naruto juga sudah memberitahu Gaara, tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tetap saja keras kepala. Kata Gaara, Sakura tak pantas dimiliki Sasuke yang telah menyakitinya.

Sasuke menatap datar sahabat pirangnya itu, ingin sekali dia mematahkan tulang belulang orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sejujurnya dia juga merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu, namun dia juga tak bisa membiarkan janji pemuda yang dipercayainya itu tak ditepat.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang ini salahku?"

"Maafkan aku Teme."

Mendelik benci Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Memang seharusnya dia tak boleh menyalakan Naruto tentang hal ini, namun sekali lagi egonya tak mau terima. Ada yang harus dipersalahkan dalam masalahan ini bukan.

"Tak semudah itu Dobe. Setelah aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, kau!" Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. ditinggalkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

* * *

Berlari kencang Sakura menuju kamar inap sang tunangan. Khawatir jika hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. Apalagi sejak semalam Gaara benar-benar tak bisa di hubungi.

Membuka pintu kamar, Sakura hampir menangis, di lihatnya tunanganya itu berbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

"Sakura..!" ujar Gaara kaget, pria itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Beranjak mendekati tunanganya, dia berjalan pelan. Dilihatnya lagi wajah Gaara yang pucat dengan berbagai jenis selang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Gaara-kun.." Sakura menangis, tak mampu menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Aku tak apa." Ujar Gaara menenangkan. Dipeluknya tubuh tunangannya itu lembut. "Aku baik-bak saja."

Sakura masih terisak, dia merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Gaara kesakitan tanpanya. Malah menghabiskan malam dengan pria lain dan membiarkan Gaara menungungunya tanpa kabar. Sakura menyesal. Gadis itu menyesal telah membiarkan bayang-bayang cinta pertamanya kembali masuk kedalam lubuk hatinya.

"Maafkan aku.." isaknya.

"Untuk apa. Kau tak memiliki salah apa-apa Sakura."

"Pokonya maafkan aku.."

Isak Sakura kembali, sambil memeluk Gaara erat. Dia belum siap untuk kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya lagi. Sudah cukup baginya Sasuke dulu meninggalkanya.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada : Ferona Gothloli, , syifa, Anisha Ryuzaki, hanazono yuri, dan Luca Marvell.


End file.
